


Beasts

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anonymity, Blindfolds, Bondage, Domination, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Moresomes, Sensory Deprivation, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances and a PV script puts Uruha at a serious disadvantage. It gets even more complicated when he's forgotten, and everyone else leaves... Someone comes back, but is it a friend or a stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone/Uruha, Kai/Uruha - Dubious consent, bondage, sensory deprivation (blindfold), domination, flogging, silence, emotional play, anonymity, humiliation, gangbang.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Uruha raised his shackled arms again when the director told him to, moving them apart to show the length of the chain between them. "Yes, like that... Now lower them, bring your hands to your face... Okay!"

And just like that, it was the end of the scene, and the camera crew and the staff left after a brief round of applause for Uruha's and all their efforts.

"Ah! Done with the shoot for today!" Ruki sounded pleased, if a bit tired, Uruha thought. He probably had that smug look of satisfaction on his face. "You did well," he said to Uruha, clapping him on the shoulder, and Uruha smiled.

"Thanks. Can you help me out of this now?" Uruha reached for the fastenings of the blindfold, but his hands were grabbed and someone started fiddling with the wrist cuffs.

"I'm hungry," Aoi whined. "Can't we eat something before we go home?"

"Home?" Ruki snorted. "You're not going home. You'll probably end up in a bar, drinking until the early morning hours."

"What? You mean that bar isn't my home?" 

As the laughter died out, Reita suggested a nearby restaurant, and everyone agreed. It wasn't until the door closed that Uruha realised that they'd left. And he was still in the armchair, still blindfolded. 

"Guys?" He tried to reach up again to take the blindfold off, but as soon as he moved his hands he found that the chain between the cuffs had been shortened to next to nothing. There was no way he could reach behind his head now... "What the fuck?!"

No matter how much he pulled at them, the cuffs didn't give an inch, and despite his best efforts, he just couldn't quite reach the buckles on them either. He was stuck. Stuck in a room, blindfolded and restrained, and ... forgotten? They'd be back soon, right? They'd realise that he wasn't with them when they got to the restaurant and then they'd remember he was still tied up. Right?

Uruha stood up, taking a few steps in the general direction of the door, and bumped into something. "Ow! Fuck!" He rubbed his shin and sighed. "Guys?" he tried again, calling out for them. Maybe they hadn't left the house yet? After a minute of silence, he gave up and headed for the door once more and nearly tripped over a tangle of electrical cords.

Maybe the armchair was the safest choice, after all? If he could find it. He moved slowly, arms in front of him to hopefully let him know if he was about to walk into something again.

There was a sound behind him. The low creak of the door and then a few almost silent footfalls. They were back!

Uruha turned around, despite not seeing a thing. "Oh good, you're back!" he said with a smile. "I almost got killed here! Very funny! Haha! Can you release me now?"

There was no response.

"Um, guys?" Uruha waited. Still nothing. He had heard someone come in, he was sure of it. "Reita? Is this about last weekend? I said I was sorry I got strawberry jam inside your slippers, okay?" A choked sound, suspiciously similar to a forced down giggle, emanated from somewhere to the left, and Uruha turned. "Let me go now? Please?"

Finally, something happened. Uruha could hear foot steps coming towards him, then stopping. He held out his cuffed wrists to the person. But instead of unbuckling them, the person tugged them downwards. "Kneel!" The command was barely audible, a low, dangerous whisper that Uruha didn't really recognise.

His heart leapt up into his throat, making a double beat. "Who--"

"Kneel!" The command was only a little louder, but Uruha didn't dare ignore it. He didn't know if this was someone he knew, if it was one of his friends, intent on pushing this prank even further. Soft fingers brushed over his face, moved over his lips, then a fingertip parted them and pulled his lower lip down before finally sliding off again.

"Please?" Uruha tried again, but was silenced when he felt a hand close around his throat, pulling him up a bit. 

"No talking," the voice commanded, and Uruha gave a tiny nod to show that he'd understood. Soft lips pressed against his own, moving slowly and sensually, and Uruha almost forgot to be afraid. The lips were full, almost pouty, and he felt like he should know them. Was it... Ruki? Aoi, perhaps? God, he really hoped it was one of the band members and not some random stranger or some stalker who'd disguised themselves as a crew member and stayed behind when he saw the others leave! It was actually a little scary, but the kiss was nice, tender, and he saw no reason for alarm...

Then someone stepped up behind him, and Uruha tensed. Whoever it was wasn't alone!

He could feel someone expertly undo the fly of his trousers, then tug them down. Uruha's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he tried to pull away. 

"Shh!" The voice, the kisser, hushed him softly, and the fingers were back on his face, so gentle. Uruha took a shaky breath and calmed down a little. He couldn't see the person, but it did feel like they cared and that they didn't mean to harm him. Uruha's long vest was pushed aside, and then his underwear joined his trousers halfway down his thighs.

He heard a sound much like the pitter-patter of rain, from behind him, and then a fluttering caress across the exposed skin of his arse - a soft slide of pure sensuality that almost made him moan. The sensation was gone before he'd had time to really get used to it. A short pause, a hissing sound, and then pain spread its burn across one of his buttocks.

"Ah!" Uruha twitched, but was held in place by his wrists, still controlled by the man who'd kissed him. Adrenaline flooded his system, and his cock twitched with him, beginning to take a real interest in the situation. Uruha blushed, not sure if it was the burst of adrenaline or the fact that he was being taken advantage of while being powerless. Either way, arousal rushed through him, and by the time of the fourth stroke of what he now understood was a flogger, Uruha was fully hard.

The person behind him stepped away and the pain stopped. Uruha swallowed and licked his now dry lips. He was both relieved and a little disappointed, not that he'd admit the latter if they would ask him. But it also meant something else was going to happen, he knew. There was no way these people would be satisfied with just a kiss and beating his arse a bit. Sure enough, he was pulled to his feet, turned around and guided a few steps ahead until he bumped into something. He was bent over it and felt the soft upholstery of the chair he'd been sitting in for the PV shooting, pushed down to lie across the armrests.

Uruha felt disoriented, despite now knowing where in the room he was, because there were hands all over his body all of a sudden. On his arse, caressing the stinging skin, one hand brushing against his hard cock, one - no, two! - sliding down his arms to where they were joined by the leather cuffs, then there was a sharp pinch on this inside of his thigh that made him gasp, while at the same time someone teased his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt... It was impossible, because two people couldn't have that many hands, and yet it happened, and they wouldn't let him catch his breath, pushing him further into burning arousal. 

A slick finger teased between his buttocks, slowly pushing inside him, and Uruha gasped. He would have whispered his consent, would have shamelessly asked for more, but he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered, and then the head of a cock nudged against his lips. Without hesitation, Uruha opened his mouth and let the cock slide between his lips, filling his mouth. 

He licked at the soft skin, feeling the throb of a vein against his tongue, and sucked eagerly as the cock moved at a leisurely pace in and out of his mouth. A low growl came from the owner of the cock, and Uruha thought he recognised the deep sound. It _was_ Ruki, wasn't it? The thought of Ruki using his mouth excited him, making him put extra effort into giving him pleasure. It was hard though, because whoever was fingering him was doing an excellent job - two fingers now moving and twisting inside his arse, bringing moan after moan from him - and someone was still touching his cock, just light enough to drive him crazy.

Almost simultaneously, both fingers and cock withdrew, leaving Uruha feeling empty and lost. He heard shuffling feet, the crinkling sound of a wrapper being torn open... and then, yes, that was the unmistakable sound of a condom being rolled onto a cock, and the squirt of lube...

Uruha couldn't help the little moan that broke free and he gripped the armrest under him tighter. He felt hands on his hips, another set of hands spreading his arse, and the experience of being filled took over his senses. It was slow, but steady, and the cock was soon buried deep inside him. Uruha bit his lower lip in a futile attempt to keep silent, but someone grabbed his hair and he got a cock in his mouth again, muffling the sounds he made.

He felt completely filled, like a vessel for these men's pleasure, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. They were using him in all ways possible, and he was powerless, could only take it, enjoy it... Pleasure enveloped Uruha, made him moan louder, not caring anymore what these men thought of him, just as long as they kept fucking him. 

The man behind him groaned and pulled out suddenly, and Uruha felt confused. He hadn't come, had he? Uruha hadn't noticed any change in rhythm, so why...? The cock in his mouth disappeared as well, and there was a quick shuffle around him, a new cock in his mouth, and oh god, this one was so big! Hands grabbed his hips again as he sucked greedily, pulled him back a little, and his arse was stretched around a cock again.

The pace now was hard and fast, low moans mingling with Uruha's own. Then intense pleasure shot through him like a thunderbolt, making him gasp for breath. He bucked, as much as the corset allowed him, and tried to push back, wanting more. 

"Got you there, didn't I?" someone said in a voice so similar to Aoi's.

Uruha couldn't reply, couldn't nod, couldn't respond in any way other than to moan and suck even harder on the hard flesh in his mouth. The hand in his hair kept him in place, kept him grounded, when the rest of the world seemed to disappear. There was only the sensations of cock sliding in and out of his arse, of his mouth, hands caressing him, moans and groans... and the intense pleasure that just grew and grew, until he couldn't take it anymore. He shuddered and let out something like a choked sob around the cock in his mouth, coming harder than ever before.

Someone cursed and then the thrusts were harder, faster, more desperate, before they stilled. The spent cock was quickly replaced by another, and Uruha whimpered. They seemed to switch places now, one cock fucking him hard for a while, then pulling out and being replaced by another, then another... Uruha really didn't know if it was just a few men, or if there was a whole line of them, using him one after another. But the big cock in his mouth was constant, until...

"Oh god," Uruha groaned as it was pushed into his arse, stretching it further. He knew he'd been fucked open by the others, but he was getting sore, and this cock... it was so fucking big. He'd barely been able to move his tongue over it while sucking, and now it was inside him, stretching him to his limit.

Someone kissed him, a soft tender kiss, while the monster inside him began moving, sliding out slowly, then pushing back inside. The pace picked up when Uruha relaxed, and he moaned loudly as his prostate was rubbed deliciously, over and over and over...

Later - maybe minutes, maybe hours; time had long ago ceased to mean anything to Uruha - he was pulled down on the floor, groans and moans filled the air around him, along with the sounds of hands jerking furiously on cocks. Then hot come spattered his face, his mouth, then his cock and thighs... Someone pulled his arms up over his head while a determined hand moved over his cock until he bucked and twitched, moaning, another orgasm wrenched from him. 

Uruha was breathing hard, and he could hear the others too. One by one, they moved away, got up, rustle of fabric as they got dressed again, footsteps, then the creaking of the door again.

Silence.

Uruha was alone.

He had no idea what had just happened, except that he'd been fucked. Utterly and completely fucked. So fucked up...

"Please..." he whispered to no one, feeling strangely disconnected. He felt good, really couldn't pretend otherwise, but at the same time, confused. Why had they left him again? He tried to pull his trousers up, but only managed to smear come over the shirt and the corset, and onto his arms as well.

Voices came filtering through the closed door. Laughter. The door opened and the merry band of friends stomped into the room. 

"-- so good. We have to go there again!" Aoi said.

"Hey, Uruha, we brought food back for--" Ruki stopped mid-sentence. "What the hell happened to you?"

The relief Uruha had felt disappeared in an instance, and he couldn't hold back the sob that rose unbidden. It hadn't been them! They were back, and they'd been at the restaurant the whole time! Uruha started shivering. And he'd been enjoying it too!

There was a quick shuffle of feet, and someone helped him sit up, letting him lean against their chest. The blindfold came off and then the handcuffs, but Uruha couldn't open his eyes, couldn't face them. Not yet.

"Uruha?" Reita sounded worried and stroked his arm, and there was something about those calluses that felt familiar.

"You really shouldn't get so drunk that you tell your friends all your darkest, most forbidden fantasies." It was the familiar drawl of Aoi's, a whisper in Uruha's ear, and arms wrapped around Uruha from behind, rocking him gently.

Understanding dawned upon Uruha, and he slowly raised his head to look at them. "It was you?" he whispered, needing the confirmation.

"Yes." Ruki was kneeling in front of him, a worried look on his face. "Yes, it was us. I'm sorry we deceived you."

Uruha shook his head slightly and managed a small smile. It was okay. It really was. Everything was okay now that he knew it had been them. His friends. It had been just as good as he'd thought... He didn't have to change his opinion, didn't have to be ashamed that he'd enjoyed it.

"There's a shower down the hall," Kai said. "I'll help you get there. We messed you up quite a bit..."

Ruki gave Uruha a quick kiss, and Uruha sighed softly. He recognised these lips, the first unknown person who'd kissed him – the kisser, the voice... Ruki pulled back and made a face. "You got come in your hair!"

"Not my fault," Uruha countered. "But I don't know who's responsible."

"Um... That would be me." Reita blushed. "Always wanted to do that..."

Uruha grinned weakly. "Didn't know that." He groaned when Kai helped him stand up. He was really sore and stiff, not to mention really gross and wet and there was lube and come all over him. 

"Don't slip on the condom," Kai warned him as he helped Uruha out of the room. "Clean that stuff up," he said over his shoulder. "And unpack the food! I'm starving!" Kai smiled brightly at Uruha. "No, we didn't eat out. We brought back food for all of us."

"Did I really tell him I wanted this?" Uruha asked as they made their way down the corridor.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, when we were out drinking last week. You and me and Aoi."

"Oh. Can't remember that."

"It wasn't really difficult to convince Ruki and Reita to join us."

Somehow, Uruha wasn't the least bit surprised. They were all perverts, one way or another.

They got into the bathroom, and Kai helped Uruha get out of his entangled clothes. Uruha looked at him as he began taking his own clothes off as well.

"What? You don't think I'm going to let you fall down in the shower and kill yourself?" He stepped inside the shower too and turned on the water. It was cold at first and Uruha gasped. "Sorry!" Kai stepped between him and the spray. 

They were standing really close, and neither moved even when the water heated up. "You know," Kai said then, "I felt really bad about leaving you alone after..."

Uruha nodded, watching as water trickled down over Kai's chest. When had he become so well-built, Uruha wondered, so sculpted, so hot? He let his gaze travel further down, following the water droplets... Oh. Uruha wondered if Kai was a shower or a grower... If he was a grower, then. Wow. Uruha's thoughts flittered back to the experience of the really big cock... Had it been Kai?

"Are you okay?"

Uruha met Kai's gaze and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just... feel a bit weird. Tired. Sore."

A hesitant touch to Uruha's rear. "I didn't hit you too hard?" Kai asked.

"Oh. That was you?" Uruha smiled. He should have known, of course. Kai had been handling that flogger for two days now. "No. No, you didn't hit too hard." Kai looked relieved. "In fact... I wouldn't have minded if you'd kept going." 

A wide smile spread over Kai's face. "Oh? Um, maybe another time then?"

Kai reached for the soap, and Uruha reached for Kai, pulling him in for a kiss. "Definitely another time. Just you and me."


End file.
